youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dannoh403/Let's Talk about The Day of The Doctor
So, if you're a devout whovian you just watched the 50th anniversary special like me. If you're also like me...you're having heart palpatations and have no idea how to wrap your mind around what might have been the best 80 minutes of your life. If you're also like me, you rushed to your computer, hoping to facebook or instagram your favorite moment and drew a blank as to what it actually was. Sev: Nerds. Yes we are Sev. So, for anyone who ISNT afraid of MAJOR SPOILERS! !!!!!! Can read below the moments that I found memorable enough that they didn't escape when my mind exploded. Let's begin shall we? Allons-y! Number One of the entire show: Definetely the doctors. Every single one of them. All thirteen, even the one that hasn't happened yet. (Albeit it showed about as much of his face as the legendary ending of Halo 4.) Possibly nothing could be more amazing then watching ''thirteen tardises ''streaking through the dalek fleet, flying towards a burning gallifrey. A planet that they supposedly destroyed. And the biggest tick is seeing the faces of all those old doctors that new gen whovians (Like myself), never got to see. So, it didn't affect me as much, but the moment that killed me so much was The 9th...10th doctor's reappearence. Ecceleston's doctor, who got such a short amount of time made one final reappearence, and had one line. "And for my next trick," But still, it brought back SO many memories of my first doctor who experience. Second: John Freaking Hurt. The lost Doctor. Or hidden. In possibly the best episode ever, we watch him make the choice to either destroy gallifrey or not. Contrary to what we think, he actually saves it with the help of...himself? John Hurt amazingly played this doctor, and I can't think of anyone who could've done a better job. Third: DAVID TENNANT. Typical of any blog, this one has some bias. Of course I pick this as a big thing because HE'S DAVID TENNANT. Also my favorite doctor/actor. It was truly amazing to see him again, this time in action with himself. Once again. Crazy. Also, at one point, he is wearing the eleventh doctor's fez. Fourth: The sneak peak of the thirteenth doctor. What could be cooler than watching all the previous doctors rushing to save the planet they believe they destroyed? Watching the future doctor doing it too. As the doctors rush to gallifrey, the leader says "It's my worst nightmares. all twelve of them." "No sir!" cries another time lord. "All thirteen!" Now, Peter Capaldi playing the thirteenth doctor is no big news, but for the first time we see his face! His eyes, to be precise, but they look pretty awesome. And rather frightening as well. (Looks like you were right about him being a darker doctor, Jen) Fifth: the actor who played the fourth doctor (as it appeared to me) showed himself as the curator of the museum. And has a chat with the 12th. This was an amazing tribute to him, as well as another character wearing his scarf throughout the duration of the show! "Nice Scarf" The 12th doctor (Matt Smith) to the scarf wearer. AUTHOR'S NOTE: As I'm writing this in the heat of a fanboying wake, my grammar and typing skills are impaired. As is my vision and endocrine system. Sixth: Gallifrey. This was. THE BIGGEST SUPRISE. Not only did the doctor NOT murder all the innocent time lords, but he actually saved them, trapping them in stasis until he could look for them later. In the process, however, he did complete his objective, of destroying the daleks. With the daleks. Quotable Quotes: If you're like me, you heard a lot of cool quotes in the episode. Not all of them are easy to remember, below I have transcribed all I remember. Number 1: 12: It's a timey wimey...thing. 9: Timey Wimey? 11: I have....no idea where he gets that. Number Two: 12: How'd you get in? Clara: It wasn't locked. There's three of you all in one cell and you didn't think to try the door? 9: It was supposed to be locked. Number Three: 10: And for my next trick... 12: GERONIMO! 11: ALLONS-Y! 9: Oh for gosh's sake. Gallifrey STANDS! Number four: 12 narrating: Clara asks me if I dream...'Of course I dream' I tell her. 'what do you dream about?' she asks. I dream about what everyone dreams about. Where I'm going. And now I know. I'm taking the long way around. I'm going home. Leave more, cause there was a lot I left out! I'm off to go restart my hearts. Category:Blog posts